New Years Party
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Shiro's guilty of reading too many yaoi stories, more specifically the ones between he and Ichigo. When New Years comes and Ichigo's completely tired out, how can Shiro resist the King he's come to love? He only hopes that Ichigo will react the way he does online. If all doesn't go well, Shiro can at least wish Ichigo a Happy New Year. 2013/2014


**Alright, this idea literally popped into my head a few hours ago! So I typed it up and decided it was good enough to share. xD**

**Enjoy some laughs, some smut, and a bit of cuteness.**

**And I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

It was last December that he'd discovered this site. That fan mail was appreciated, but getting boring, so he'd looked up some other stuff and somehow found _this _site.

It's needless to say, but the internet can host some scary shit. The scariest of them all were all the fanfictions about him and… King.

Honestly, what the hell were people thinking? He and Ichigo? **Never! **Never, ever, ever, ever, ever! Not in a million years!

It took him three months to join the fandom.

The curiosity had absolutely killed him. One day, when he felt absolutely lonely and pathetic, he went back to that site and found _that_ story.

The funny thing was that this story wasn't meant to promote the pairing he himself, of all people, came to enjoy. This story was meant to change his story altogether. He and Ichigo working together? Bah, it sounded impossible, but it was fucking brilliant. (A/N: Kudos to those of you who know what story this is!)

After that he couldn't stop reading them. One after another, after another. He was addicted, so bad that it hurt, but he just couldn't stop. Some of them made him cry, crying that Ichigo died, crying that he died and was separated from Ichigo. Others made him grin, a grin so dark unlike any other he'd have. Those were usually the ones where Ichigo lost his mind, becoming his servant, obeying his every order.

He knew that today humans all over the world were celebrating New Years. Ichigo was one of the few humans who didn't want to celebrate, but either way he was dragged out by his family and forced into a dreadful party.

Ichigo would be worn and tired, and looking for someone to make his day at least a little bit better. Shiro knew that today was the perfect opportunity to show King his true feelings.

* * *

Ichigo yawned, lugging his body up the stairs as he just narrowly avoided playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey for the fiftieth time that night. He dragged himself to bed, not bothering with the sheets as he faced planted onto his mattress.

Ichigo groaned as weight was placed on his back. He thought it might be Yuzu and Karin, but it was still too heavy to be either of them, or even both of them combined.

"Oi, ya callin' me fat, King?"

Ichigo froze, slowly swallowing the gathered saliva in his mouth. He was still tired, but he was awake enough now to realize just what position he was in.

"Relax aibou, I ain' gonna hurt ya."

"Like hell I'm gonna believe that. Get off me!" There was a slight, tired slur to Ichigo's words, but enough energy left in him to get his reiatsu flaring.

Shiro chuckled. "You could be drunk, sick, dyin' and deprived of sleep for eigh' days yet still have 'nough energy to choke yer sisters with."

Ichigo's flaring power immediately ceased.

"There's a good boy-"

"What do you want?" At Shiro's silence Ichigo pushed on. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"You don't want to know that answer," Shiro said seriously, dropping his accent. He reached for Ichigo's shoulders, ignoring Ichigo's protests, and began to rub them gently. Ichigo unleashed a startled gasp, trying to inch out of Shiro's grasp, but he was in no position to escape.

Shiro could feel the tension slowly fade form Ichigo's spiritual pressure with each circle he made. He smiled, persuaded that Ichigo was relaxing, and to his touches no less. Shiro moved his hands more towards Ichigo's inner back and received a shudder, a faint moan to go along with it.

"Heh. Don' tell me ya like it when I rub yer back, Ichi." Shiro mused.

"Ngh… just sh-shut up," Ichigo muttered. He shifted head, his neck sore from being pinned down in an awkward way.

"Ya wanna flip onto yer back?" Shiro offered.

"Neck's… sore…"

Shiro licked his lips. "Yer shirt's gonna hafta come off then."

"Ex-Excuse me!?"

"Ya heard me, clear as day." Shiro slowly moved his massage towards Ichigo's neck. "Ya wanna flip over, yer shirt's comin' off."

A moment's silence, then, "Fine."

Shiro's fingers stopped moving. "What? You're serious?"

Ichigo nodded, albeit slowly. "Just get it over with. I… I'm tired. I don't feel like fighting you right now."

"That… That doesn't do it, Ichigo."

"What are you talking about?"

Shiro leaned back, settling himself on Ichigo's legs. "I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I want you to understand that I can…" Shiro fell silent, staring half consciously at the space beside Ichigo's head.

Ichigo shifted, attempting to look up at Shiro. "You can what?"

"…that I can care for you too. There are things you can't speak with your friends about, things that you want to hide from everyone, and while you're hiding, I want you to know that I'm still there. I'll be with you, always-"

"What is this about?" Ichigo snapped. He twisted around, only halfway as his legs were still stuck.

Suddenly Ichigo had his back to the bed and his body was twisted in a most painful way. His eyes were wide, and the cause of his shock was Shiro's lips pressed firmly against his own. Desire was quick to get the best of both of them, this closeness felt positively invigorating.

Shiro lifted himself up allowing Ichigo to straighten his body. Ichigo sat up, moving Shiro to sit on his lap, panting hard but never separating his lips from Shiro's for long. Shiro tugged at Ichigo's shirt, Ichigo lifting his arms immediately to help get it off.

"I under… I understand…" Ichigo panted heavily. "You… I just… I never thought…"

"I know…" Shiro laughed. "To be completely honest, you were the last person… no… you weren't even on the list of people I thought… to share a bed with."

"Hah… and you… I never thought you'd be my first kiss."

Shiro grinned, pushing Ichigo back down. "I could be more, if you want."

Ichigo locked eyes with his counterpart, heat bubbling through his chest. He could feel it, his heart beating just a little bit faster when looking up into those inverted eyes.

Shiro smiled. Not one of those sneaky grins or twisted smirks, it was a real smile. "I believe we had a deal, ne?" Shiro continued his massage where he left off, pressing a little harder this time, running his hands along Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo leaned his head back, moaning freely for Shiro to hear.

"Ichigo… I-" he cut himself off before he'd even started. No, Shiro would wait for another time to tell Ichigo of his little secret. Of course, it was possible that Ichigo already knew, but he'd remain silent furthermore. "Happy New Years, Ichi."

Ichigo smiled, eyes hazy in bliss. "Y-Yeah… Happy New Years…"


End file.
